A new friendship
by Nighteyes5
Summary: This is a Jasiri x Kion x Fuli story. As Kion is stranded on the outlands and on his way to meet back with his friends at flat-ridge rock but on his journey there he meets a very friendly hyena.
1. A new friendship chapter 1

**A new friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Lion Guard. All rights to the franchise are reserved for Disney. (Is that the correct way to write a disclaimer?)**

 **This is my second fan fiction and my first ever Lion Guard fan fiction comments/reviews would be appreciated, this is a Kion x Jasiri x Fuli story and this will include a lemon later in the story so readers beware and anyone who is not ok with viewing explicit/sexual content should not read past this point.**

(This story starts when has just managed to get out of to water to shore but he is in the outlands and unable to journey across the water into the Pridelands.)

"Listen guys I can't cross here the current is too strong but I see a path that I think leads to Flat-ridge rock, I'll meet you guys there." Said Kion to the lion guard. "Are you sure that you will be alright?" Fuli asked him nervously, "Yeah I'll be fine, I'll try to get there as soon as possible. You do know the way?" Kion asked, "Yes I do I've been there lots of times, let's go guys." Bunga shouted happily. "Ok good luck guys Seeya." Kion replied. very quickly Kion lost sight of the lion guard who started making their journey to flat-ridge rock; let's hope this path leads out of this place I want to get out of the outlands as soon as possible Kion thought to himself and with that he started his journey.

About an hour after he started heading towards flat-ridge rock he found a small waterhole next to his path and as he was quite thirsty from his passage across the outlands, then suddenly when he was about to drink some of the water he heard some pebbles fall down the cliff followed by a female voice, "What do you think you are doing here in **MY** territory drinking from **MY** waterhole? Kion leader of the Lion Guard." Kion looked up and saw a hyena looking down at him from a boulder, and then he instinctively jumped back and bared his teeth to the stranger "How do you know me?" he snarled at her. "Well that red mane of your is almost impossible to miss. But the mark on your shoulder was also a dead giveaway" Replied the hyena laughing playfully, this reaction confused Kion as he was used to getting attacked by hyenas not having them laugh about him. "Then you will know what happens to hyenas when they cross my path and where is Janja and the rest of his clan?" Kion asked her with poison in his voice, "Do you honestly think that I'm part of his group of idiots?" She countered, obviously hurt by his remark. "Well you are a hyena after all." Kion replied now really confused by what is happening "Do you honestly think that all hyenas are cruel and do everything to disrupt the circle of life?" "All the ones I've met are." "Janja and his clan?" she laughed "Hyenas like them give our species a bad name but most of us aren't like that him. We hyenas eat the leftovers from the messy eaters like lions, cheetahs and leopards respecting the circle of life." "Wow" replied Kion, "I never thought of it like that." He was shocked that he never realised that sometimes hyenas are useful to the circle of like, but that doesn't mean that I should trust them, Kion thought to himself. Now she was quite close to Kion watching him "I'm going I have to get to flat-ridge rock." He started walking again when she spoke, "Well you won't get there that way." "Yeah sure and why would I trust a hyena?" he rebuked her and he continued his journey but what he didn't know is that the hyena was following him but keeping her distance so that he doesn't notice her. After walking for a while he heard the something behind him, when he looked back he saw the same female hyena that he talked to before, not stopping he asked her "Why are you still following me, _hyena_?" "To tell you that you are going the wrong way." "Yeah sure because I should totally trust a hyena, I know what way I'm goi...ahhhhhhhh!" he shouted as he stumbled of the edge of a drop and fell right into some thorn bushes, he tried to get out but couldn't, the he heard the hyena laugh from the top of the drop then she quickly came down near the tangled Kion laughing at the same time, "why didn't you tell me that there was a drop off here?" He asked angrily "Because what better chance would I have to see the leader of the lion guard stuck in some bushes and I told you that you are going the wrong way." She grinned before she started to rip the thorny bushes out with her teeth, "Why are you helping me? You're a hyena" "You still think that all hyenas are the same? If I was like Janja I would have ripped out your throat by now for being so rude." She said laughing but she was obviously quite sad that Kion still thinks that she is the same as Janja. After she freed the lion, Kion had his first close up look at her, she is a fairly small and slim spotted hyena but she is slightly bigger than Kion. She has grey fur that bears a slight purplish tint. Her lower legs and paws are a very dark shade of purple. Her tail is short and bi-coloured; most of it is deep purple like her paws, but the fur on the very bottom is much paler. Her eyebrows and ears both match the colour of her paws, and her inner ears are dull pink. On her sides, she has three round spots, slightly darker than her main coat colour, lined up vertically from her shoulder to the joint of her foreleg. Two smaller marks fleck her face on either side, and she has darker stripes along the back of her neck as well as a streak along her spine. Her muzzle is the same colour as her spots. She has large, hypnotic deep blue eyes, and a dark purple mane that is striped with brighter purple. Her mane is long and thick, with a lock in the front falling to one side. "Umm hello anyone there?" Asked the hyena waving her paw in front of Kion's face. He realized that he was staring right at her and he quickly turned his face downwards embarrassed he was lost for words right now he had no idea of what to say. She grinned "My name is Jasiri if you don't want to ask." She teased him "U,u,um thanks Jasiri." "Sorry what was that I didn't quite get that?" she replied grinning widely, "Thanks fo, for freeing me." Kion stuttered again "That's better." Jasiri said playfully nudging him. Kion finally gathered himself and spoke "Could you help me please I'm lost?" "Sure but only if you let me lead you." "Fine let's go." And they started their journey towards flat-ridge rock. After about 30 minutes of walking Janja and his clan jump in front of them blocking their way startling both of Jasiri and Kion, "Well, well, well what do we have here? Jasiri I thought I told you to not cross paths with me again or you will regret it..."

 **The end of chapter 1**


	2. A new friendship chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Lion Guard. All rights to the franchise are owned by Disney.**

 **This is the second chapter of my story 'A New Friendship'. Warning this story will contain a lemon, do not read past this point if you are not ok with reading explicit content. Reviews would be highly appreciated and if you enjoy the story favourite and follow to get notified when the next chapter comes out. (I'm probably going to keep the chapters fairly short so I can upload them very often)**

"Janja, you better move out of the way and let us past before I move you myself." Jasiri growled getting into a defensive stance in front of Kion. "So I see that you are helping a lion, you know what the rules are if you help anyone from the Pridelands then consider yourself exiled, not that that matters anyway because you won't live to leave the outlands." Janja replied laughing, "Let's get them fur-brains, Attack!" With that Janja's clan started advancing towards Jasiri and Kion, Cheezi jumped straight at Jasiri only to fall back squealing after Jasiri swung her paw at his muzzle drawing blood, meanwhile Kion was dealing with two other hyenas forcing them back by snapping his teeth at them, suddenly Janja manoeuvred to get behind Kion and he jumped at him stunning the young lion and locking him against the ground, he was about to deliver the killing blow when he suddenly flew off Kion, Jasiri rammed herself into his side knocking him off Kion. Jasiri and Kion backed away slightly, and then suddenly he had a great idea. "Stand behind me Jasiri." "You do realise that there is still a lot of them to deal with right?" she replied confused about what he was thinking "Please just trust me I know what I'm doing." "Ok then, just don't do anything stupid." The lion turned towards Janja and his followers and said, "You better leave us alone Janja or else." "Or else what _**cub**_? What are you going to do?" above Kion clouds started forming and suddenly a deafening roar was heard pushing all the hyenas in front of him backwards. "Let's go fur-brains lions don't make a good meal anyway" Janja shouted when he recovered from the shockwave and his whole clan started fleeing. "Wow that was impressive," Jasiri commented still not completely understanding what just happened but she just decided not to question it, "Asante for saving my life Jasiri." "You're welcome. Do you still think we are _soo_ different? Sisi ni sawa Kion." "There's no way we are the same Jasiri I don't know what you are talking about I'm a lion and you're a hyena" said a confused Kion, "You don't get it do you? We may look different but it's inside what matters." "Hmm I guess you're right we might not be all that different in the end. Jasiri what happened between you and Janja?" At those words the hyena stopped in her tracks, her mood clearly darkening, she was trying her best not to cry. "I'm sorry Jasiri I didn't know you don't want to talk about it." Jasiri tried to control her emotions and started telling Kion what happened through sobs, "He, he killed my family and my only friend for." She took a deep breath "For respecting the circle of life and refusing to join his clan, he attacked us one night with all of his followers and we, we had to fight back, although some of his clan did die my _**whole**_ family was murdered, I ran away and as I ran he shouted towards me to never cross paths with him again or the same would happen to me, whi, while he was ripping my mother's throat open." She was was laying on the ground weeping unable to speak sat down next to her and placed his paw on her side and he nuzzled her neck, Jasiri accepted this small but meaningful support. "I'm sorry Jasiri, I had no idea..." He said giving her cheek a lick. "You were completely right Jasiri, Sisi ni sawa." She stood up tears still dropping down her muzzle, she was trying really hard to control herself and she managed to stop crying and she wiped her tears away with her paw before saying, "That's in the past I shouldn't let it affect me like that it is the present that matters." "Well now you have a friend Jasiri and I'll help you if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask." "Really?" "Really Jasiri you are my friend." Kion said with a smile "I haven't had a friend for so long, asante Kion it really means a lot to me." Replied Jasiri licking his cheek, which took Kion by surprise but he let her so that he doesn't risk upsetting her. "We should probably be going now Kion that roar thing probably won't keep them away from ever" She said smiling, "I guess you're right Jasiri lets go." So they continued their journey mostly in silence both of them deep in thought about what just happened.

They finally got to the edge of the outlands when Jasiri spoke, "Kion I..." she started saying something but Kion interrupted her. "Its fine Jasiri I know, I was right next to you when Janja said you are not to come back to the outlands. You can live with me, safely." "Kion... Asante" She replied almost coming to tears again but Kion just smiled and licked her face to which she replied by hugging him, (* **I don't mean actually hugging I mean the thing that lions do when the female rubs herself against the males neck I just didn't really know what to call it.)** then there came a shout from the top of the hill in front of them, in the pride lands, "KION!" it was Bunga and the rest of the Lion Guard running to re-unite with their leader, Fuli got there first and the moment she noticed Jasiri she Jumped between Kion and the hyena, then she got into a defensive stance ready to spring at the hyena if she has to in response to that Jasiri got ready to fight the cheetah if she has to, both of them were snarling at each other until Kion jumped in-between them facing Fuli, now the whole Lion Guard was next to them and they were watching the action, "Fuli Stop! She is my friend." "Your friend?" Said the Lion Guard at the same time their voices shocked and in Fuli's case disgusted, "Yes she is my friend, I know that she is a Hyena but she is not like Janja and his clan..." "Sure she isn't." Fuli spat her voice filled with anger, "Please Fuli let me finish, this is Jasiri I met her on my way here and she saved my life from Janja." However despite this his friends still weren't too convinced about their leader befriending a hyena so Kion decided to tell them the story of what happened in the outlands missing out on Jasiri's own story for the sake of his new friend, when he finished most of the Lion Guard had a bit more tolerance for Kion's new friend, all apart from Fuli who hated Jasiri...

 **The end of chapter 2**


	3. Update (Chapter 3)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Lion Guard. All rights to the franchise are owned by Disney.**

 **This is just an update chapter I wanted to ask you guys If you want me to do a couple shorter lemons before I get to the main big one near the end or should I continue developing the characters more and only do one really big lemon near the end? Please Post your answers in the 'review' section**


	4. A new friendship chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Lion Guard. All rights to the franchise are owned by Disney.**

 **This is the fourth chapter (I'm counting the last one because it's more convenient when sorting out the files on Fanfiction, I can count don't worry and no need to point it out) of my story 'A New Friendship'. Please favourite if you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. ;)**

It's been roughly an hour since the Lion Guard departed from flat-ridge rock. Jasiri, who was walking next to Kion at the front of the Lion Guard, was thinking to herself -What if Kion's family doesn't accept me? What if they exile me back into the outlands? - Which caused her to suddenly become very nervous about meeting them, Kion noticed that and he asked her "What's wrong Jasiri, want to talk about it?" "It's nothing Kion I'm just really scared to meet you family, I just don't think that, that they'll accept me." Over hearing this Beshte, who was the first out of the Lion guard to accept Jasiri and not have anything against her, told her. "Nala and Simba are really nice I'm sure that they will be nice to you," To this Jasiri smiled faintly but she still wasn't too convinced, she was a hyena after all, Kion gave her a lick on her check which made her smile to this gesture Fuli commented, "Yuck" but everyone ignored her. "So Jasiri what is living in the outlands like?" This time it was Bunga that said something to their new companion he was determined to get on her good side because he noticed that Kion, his best friend is in love with her, this question made Kion quite embarrassed that he hadn't thought of asking it earlier, "Well." Jasiri started her reply "It's quite hard to be honest, I often had to other hyenas to get leftovers and I also had to try my best to avoid Janja and his clan for my own sake, _and his_." Kion grinned at that remark but managed to keep it unnoticed, "But on the better days I managed to sneak into the Pridelands unnoticed and eat some of what the other hunters who live here leave behind, like lions. And sometimes enjoy watching you guys in action." "WHAT you've spied on us?" The whole Lion Guard managed to say this in unison and with the same shocked and surprised tone, "Jasiri how could..." Kion started talking but was interrupted by the hyena "No no no, please let me explain, I do it because when I watch you guys together it reminds me of what it feels like to have someone who cares for you, a friend." She said the last word very quietly; she was on the verge of tears when suddenly she tripped over a piece of wood and landed on the other side of it hitting her head on a rock and everything went black for her. Ignoring what she just told them Kion exclaimed, "Oh no she fainted!" "Kion we should get her to the water hole and quickly."Ono promptly said to the young lion "Ok lets go guys, Beshte could you carry her please?" Kion asked "Sure just put her on my back and we'll be going," So Kion, Ono and Bunga were trying to get Jasiri onto the hippo but were unable to lift her high enough, "Fuli help us." Kion commanded but the young cheetah didn't want to help the hyena so she said "Kion but she's..." But Kion broke in quite visibly angry at Fuli "Fuli just get on top of Beshte and pull her up, please, we can sort things out after we help her." "Fine" She replied and quickly jumped onto Beshte's back grabbing hold of Jasiri's collar and the four of them were finally able to get the hyena onto the hippo, "Let's go guys." Kion said and they all started swiftly heading towards the water hole. Luckily they were only a couple minutes away and once they got their get pulled Jasiri off Beshte and put her, on her back, right next to the water and Kion started gently splashing water at her face while Bunga was talking to her trying to get a reply, after what seemed like forever for Kion, Jasiri let out a small inaudible moan as a response to which Kion immediately left the water and went to stand right over her, looking into her dark blue eyes but when she opened her eyes she screamed and instinctively pushed Kion away with her legs sending him tumbling backwards but he quickly recovered and was at her side again in a matter of seconds calming her down. "Its fine Jasiri it's just us we are here for you, don't worry." "Wha, what happened?" "You hit your head on a rock and you blacked out so we got you to the water hole but you are safe now with us." Kion assured her "Oh, I'm soo sorry that I made you guys go through the trouble." Jasiri started to apologise but Bunga cut in, "It's alright Jasiri don't worry any friend of Kion is also our friend." "He is right." The lion guard agreed, well most of them at least. Jasiri felt better after a couple of minutes and then, they began the journey to Priderock once again.

Kion and Jasiri finally got to Kion's home, Priderock, the rest of the Lion Guard left to go home on their way first as it was very dark already, unsurprisingly Fuli decided to leave first. Before they went to the lair Kion stopped her and said, "Jasiri I wanted to tell you that you have nothing to worry about my parents will definitely accept you." Kion heavily doubted what he just told her but he wanted to make her feel better, the lion knew that his farther would be extremely hard to convince to trust her or to not even attack her on sight, his mother however is generally more accepting and likely to give everyone a chance even a hyena. "You don't have to worry Kion I know they won't accept me, but I guess it's worth a shot." She giggled and gave Kion's cheek a lick although on the inside she was really unsure of what was about to happen, Kion was dumbstruck of how she knew that but he decided not to say anything apart from "Let's go then and hope for the best." Then he thought to himself –'The best' would be if Jasiri isn't hurt and thrown out before I get a chance to explain anything-. So they decided to go inside Kion in front and Jasiri right behind him. The first to see him was his sister, Kiara; luckily she didn't notice the hyena right behind him and she called inside the den, "Mum Kion came back." Before turning around and leaving, however to their surprise Nala came running at Kion before hugging him, "Oh Kion where were you? We were so worried for you, are you ok? Your farther is looking for you" His mother asked him obviously worried –Thank God that Dad isn't home yet- Kion thought to himself, "Mum, um, there is someone I want you to meet but before you say anything about her she saved my life from Janja so please don't judge her. Jasiri come on I want you to meet my mother," but when he turned around she was gone..."

 **End of chapter 4**

(Side note here: Sorry for another cliff-hanger but I got this really good idea which I got while writing the last couple of lines of this chapter to make the story more exciting and intense I really didn't want a cliff-hanger but I had to, I just couldn't ignore such an amazing idea, at least In my head it's an amazing idea) Please review; P


	5. A new friendship chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Lion Guard. All rights to the franchise are owned by Disney.**

 **WARNING: This chapter will include a lemon so if you are not fine with reading explicit content then do not read past this point.**

 **Sorry for the late chapter people but I just started college and I've been extremely busy lately so I've not had much time to work on my story, well hopefuli (see what I did there?) this chapter might make up for it. Also thanks for 1000 views, wow I don't actually know what to say, I wasn't expecting to get this many readers So thank you to every one of you it really means a lot to me love you guys (and girls).**

 **This is the fifth chapter of my story 'A New Friendship'. This chapter will have a twist I'm writing from Fuli's point of view after she went back home at the end of last chapter, this will mostly be her remembering the relationship she used to have with Kion and it will mostly consist of one her, very memorable memories. Please favourite if you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. ;)**

"Ugh I'm finally back home." Fuli said as she entered her cave and stretched out before angrily swiping the wall of the cave with her paw "That bitch! I can't believe that Kion actually likes her, she a fucking hyena!" The cheetah furiously shouted, after a couple of moments she calmed down before thinking to herself -well at least I know that she wasn't his first- at that thought she smiled knowing that Jasiri would never be Kion's first kiss or his first mating partner. "Maybe I'm just jealous, ahh never mind that what do I care." she said blushing slightly as she remembered what went down between her and Kion not all that long ago.

 _ **2 months earlier**_

It was a lovely, hot evening on the African plains when Kion decided to visit Fuli as he remembered that today marked the third month since they became a pair. When he got to Fuli's cave he decided to walk inside and try to surprise her, however when he went inside she wasn't there which confused him but before he could turn around he heard a roar and before he even had a chance to react he was already on his back with a grinning Fuli pinning him to the ground, "What's wrong Kion someone caught you off-guard?" She teased him, "You got lucky." He replied before licking her cheek to which she replied by kissing him. "It's been 3 months beautiful." "I know Kion; I actually had something special planned for us today." She said with a mischievous grin, "Let's go eat first; I was expecting you to come here today so I went to get us some food." "That's great Fuli lets go." Kion said before nuzzling her as they went outside the cave where their dinner was on the ground, freshly killed, "That's amazing Fuli great work." He complimented her to which she replied, "Well there is no one, no one who can outrun me in the entire world." And with that they started eating. They had quickly finished the meal and Kion licked her cheek and thanked her for the meal. "No problem baby." Fuli replied suggestively "Kion we need to talk." She continued, "What about Fuli?" Kion asked puzzled. "Well... as you know we have known each other for quite some time now and well I think that, that we should think about moving to the next level." She said blushing slightly, "What do you mean Fuli?" Kion asked confused. "I think that we should... get to know each other better." Fuli said seductively "Oh that's what you mean." Kion was blushing vividly now "But Fuli are you sure that you want to do this? I mean what if you get pregnant you know that we are not ready to be parents yet." After hearing what he said Fuli started laughing loudly, "Oh you dummy don't you know that you are a lion and I'm a cheetah you can't get me pregnant we are a different species." "Oh I didn't really think of that." "Well then stop thinking and let's get down to business." Fuli said eagerly before advancing on Kion and pushing him on his back before she started to passionately kiss him and after a few moments she started do descend moving her mouth down his body planting licks and kisses on his chest. Kion was very nervous but also very excited about what was about to happen as he has never really had any sort of relationship with any other female before Fuli. As the frantic Fuli continued to move down Kion's body she could feel his hard member rubbing against her stomach, she was super turned on right now, her nether regions were extremely moist. When she reached his penis she gasped at its size. "What's wrong Fuli?" Kion asked nervously, without a word the cheetah gave him an evil, lust-filled smile before she started to lick his member which caused Kion to gasp at this new sensation. Shortly Kion's member was completely covered in precum and spit, "Alright Kion lets do this." Fuli said playfully while giving Kion one more playful lick before lying down on her back and spreading her legs showing off her wet entrance, the lion gave it one long lick which caused Fuli to moan loudly before placing himself at her entrance teasing her, "Kion." "Yes baby?" "Go in gently please." Not saying anything Kion knelt down and licked her face lovingly before slowly entering her which caused Fuli to wince slightly, when Kion was fully inside of her he slowly began to pull out causing the feline to moan in bliss, he couldn't believe how tight she was it really wasn't easy for him to move in and out of her despite all of the lubricating juices. Kion continued to move in and out of Fuli with a slowly increasing tempo causing her to moan loudly every time he went back inside hitting all of the right spots, after a few minutes Fuli saw that the Lion was trying his hardest not to cum but she knew that he wouldn't last much longer so she said, seductively, in between moans, "Kion please cum inside me. I **need** your seed inside of me." This pushed Kion over the edge and with a mighty roar he thrust into Fuli with all of his strength before spilling his seed inside of her warm pussy, then suddenly Kion collapsed on top of Fuli pulling out as the cum started to pour out of her pussy onto the cave floor, after realising that he was squashing her, Kion rolled onto his side to lay next to Fuli. "That was amazing Kion." Fuli said smiling at the Lion. Kion was too exhausted to say anything so he just gave her a loving lick before both of them fell asleep.

 **The end of chapter 5**

Don't forget to leave a review and I hope you enjoyed


	6. A new friendship chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story all right to these characters are owned by Disney.**

 **In this chapter we will be returning to the present, so continuing from the end of chapter 4, as a quick summary Kion wanted to introduce Jasiri to his mum but just when they were about to meet she disappeared.**

 **I apologise for not putting out anything in a while now but I've been very busy with college and haven't had much free time to work on this story, also I needed to rewrite most of this chapter because I didn't like it. One more thing, have you seen the new episodes of the Lion Guard? (If not you can watch it on kiss cartoon) my new favourite episode is 'Lions of the outlands' as we get to see Jasiri again. Hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review if you have a minute to spare.** **J**

"So, who is this _friend_ of yours then son?" Nala asked Kion kindly, "She was here a second ago mum I promise." Replied a very worried Kion "Jasiri! Where are you!?" He shouted into the darkness, not expecting an answer. A moment later he heard a Familiar voice coming up Pride Rock towards him from the night. "Son, is that you?" It was Simba, Kion's father. When he came into Kion's field of view he looked at his son and said sternly, "Where on earth have you been son? We've been looking all over the pride lands for you." The young lion thought about telling him about how he met Jasiri but decided against it as his father despised Hyenas. "I was patrolling the border to the outlands but I fell into the water and I was forced to go through the outlands to reach a crossing. At one point Janja and his gang attacked me but I was able to scare them off alone, and then I got a bit lost." "Those no-good bastards." Simba spat which caused Nala to Glare at him, "But at least you are ok son, but why did you tell ono to stay with the rest of the guard?" -Oh, he spoke to them hopefully they didn't tell him about Jasiri- Kion thought, "Well dad I thought it would be better if he stayed with the Lion Guard and helped them get to Flat-ridge Rock, besides Janja and his crew can't hurt me." Kion said filling his voice with false confidence. At this his father chuckled and said, "Well time to go sleep son, today has been a tiring day for all of us." "I need to give something back to Bunga first dad, I won't be long." He Lied. "Well ok but do hurry up its very late." "Don't worry I'll be fine." He said quickly before rushing off. "I need to find Jasiri and fast." he said to himself. As he ran forward he suddenly stopped and thought to himself –Where am I even running, I have no clue where she went, she could be almost anywhere- Kion was about to give up when he heard something very quiet behind a boulder so he decided to investigate, he silently sneaked around the boulder and was very surprised to find Jasiri laying on the dirt with her head resting on her paws, crying. He went over to her and asked, "What's wrong Jasiri?" "I'm Nervous Kion, I don't feel ready to meet your family yet." She replied sadly. "Well if you want I could always take you to meet them tomorrow." Kion replied, relieved as his father was obviously not in a good mood today and tomorrow might be a better time. "Yes, I think that's a good idea. Asante Kion, thank you. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and gave Kion a lick on the cheek, he blushed and said "Goodnight Jasiri, sleep here so I can find you easily tomorrow morning." Before turning around towards Pride Rock and walking home. Once he got back he was glad that his parents were asleep although he knew that they probably heard him enter. He laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.

Kion suddenly woke up, he could hear someone talking behind him, near the back of the lair, he tried to listen more closely and he could hear that it was his father talking to Zazu, "Yes sire, my informers are sure that it's a hyena." Zazu said to Simba, "I'll go deal with it, I haven't hunted chased off any hyenas for a while now. Show me the way Zazu." Simba replied and started to leave the cave, Kion realised that he was holding his breath this whole time and he tried slowly breathing out to not alert his farther. "He's talking about Jasiri, if he finds her she might get hurt, I need to follow him to protect Jasiri." Kion muttered to himself quietly before standing up and slowly sneaking out of the cave to follow his father. It was a cool night in the Pridelands, the sky was clear and starry and there was a cold but gentle breeze over the land, the Full Moon illuminating everything. It took Kion a while to adjust to the light of the moon, for which he was glad as it helped him see his way better, and he started slowly, carefully making his way to where Jasiri should be asleep making sure that he always knew where his father was and taking extra care that he wasn't spotted, he realised that Zazu wasn't with Simba, -He was probably sent back to Priderock as soon as he told my dad the direction in which he needed to go- Kion thought, and continued to follow silently.

It didn't take long to get near the boulder where Jasiri should be sleeping, Kion could see that his dad had slowed down and started to slowly sneak towards Jasiri, the leader of the Lion Guard knew better then to intervene now, he would have to wait to see how events played out and to protect Jasiri if the need arises, which Kion had no doubt would, Simba had always hated hyenas, although he didn't like talking about it. As the king edged closer to Jasiri's resting place Kion started getting uneasy about what would happen if his father attacked Jasiri, even with his help they wouldn't stand a chance. Kion would have to wait and hope for the best. Simba was now sneaking around the boulder where Jasiri was sleeping and in a couple of seconds he would see her. Suddenly Jasiri jumped out from behind the boulder and shouted, "Hey Kion!" Which startled the grow lion, but as soon as she realised who was standing before her she cowered backwards, her tail tucked between her legs and her ears completely flattened. Simba growled at her and asked, "What hell are you doing in the Pridelands? And how do you know my son?" Jasiri tried to reply but she was so terrified that she couldn't form any words. "DAD! Leave her alone, she's my friend." Kion shouted as he got between Jasiri and his father, a wave of Relieve washed over Jasiri. Simba was shocked by seeing his son. "Kion, what is the meaning of this? Who is this?" "Dad this is Jasiri, she helped me when I was lost in the Outlands, and she also helped me fight Janja and his clan. I brought her here because she and her clan were constantly being attacked and robbed by Janja's clan." "But she's a hyena, she isn't allowed in the Pridelands. Her kind don't respect the circle of life." "I also thought that at first when I met her, however she is different, she respects the circle of life, she's really not that bad" Kion replied, looking back at Jasiri and smiling at her. "Kion hyenas are dangerous, the animals living in the Pridelands fear them." "I know that dad but she respects the circle of life, please let her have a chance." Simba thought to himself for a second, he looked at Jasiri then back at his son Kion. "Alright son, she gets I'll give her a chance, but if she causes any trouble both of you will regret it. Also keep her away from Priderock." "Yes Dad, Thank you." Kion said, "Thank you, Simba." Jasiri repeated shyly, she and Kion hugged and they said their goodbyes and Kion went back with his father to Priderock.

 **This concludes Chapter 6 of 'A New Friendship' I hope you enjoyed it, I apologise again for the long break. Please review.** **?**


End file.
